


Catturato

by Ariadne_Karloff



Series: Teeth and Claws [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karloff/pseuds/Ariadne_Karloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creed ne aveva perso le tracce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catturato

### Catturato  
  
---  
  
**C** atturato. Logan era stato catturato da qualche bastardo figlio di puttana. Creed ne aveva perso le tracce, non aveva idea di dove diamine fosse finito e, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neppure sotto tortura, il fottuto tappo gli mancava. Gli mancavano le risse, gli mancava piombargli addosso nel giorno del suo compleanno, gli mancava avere un degno rivale. La vita senza una sfida costante non aveva senso, per Victor Creed. Gli umani erano troppo facili da uccidere, le guerre lo annoiavano dopo poco: si mise a fare il mercenario, aspettando di ritrovare la sua sfida continua contro tutti.  
  
© [Ariadne Karloff](http://ariadnekarloff.wordpress.com) \- 2009


End file.
